


life unfolds and bloom and seasons come and go

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: If there's a Smut Series, there must be a Fluff Series too [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Smut, basically they are girls and they are gay and in love, fem!Kris, fem!suho, my soft girlfriends krisho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: the winter melts into spring and spring blooms into summer and summer vanishes into autumn but the love Yifei and Junhee have is unchanging unlike the seasons





	life unfolds and bloom and seasons come and go

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title taken from Charlotte Eriksson
> 
> I have wanted to write a fem!Krisho for so long and let this languish in my WIPs for ages T__T

_It is the life of the crystal, the architect of the flake, the fire of the frost, the soul of the sunbeam. This crisp winter air is full of it._

-John Burroughs  


 Junhee is aware she is staring, but can you blame her? The girl with the never-ending legs and long black hair exerting herself on the basketball court is gorgeous and it is criminal to look this gorgeous. Junhee sighs but her lips quirk up in a small smile. Her girlfriend is criminal— criminally good looking and distracting.

Yifei isn't dressed up or anything. She is only in her sweatshirt, basketball shorts with tights underneath. Her long, jet black hair is braided and swings violently every time she jumps up. The cold air makes her every exhale visible but her face is flushed, cheeks a warm pink and bangs sticking to her temple as she grins. Her team scored another point.

Junhee claps and Yifei hears her. The latter blows Junhee a kiss and Junhee giggles. Yifei sends her the endearing gummy smile Junhee adores and Junhee feels the affection she holds deep in her bones. A voice beside her mutters, "How come you two are still as gross as ever, even after all these years?"

Junhee turns her head to the side, where Yifei's brother, Shixun, sits, busy stuffing himself with chips. Junhee snags one onion flavoured chip and grins, "It's called being in love but with your two brain cells, I should know you wouldn't understand!"

Shixun narrows his eyes at her and puffs his cheeks out. Junhee grins, her cheeks lifting. Shixun rolls his eyes and gets back to his chips. On the court, his older sister scores another point and he claps a little. It was impressive how she weaved her way through the two men, taller than her, and sent the ball flying into the hoop. However much they fight, Shixun is his jiejie's biggest fan.

The game breaks up soon after. Yifei runs up to Junhee, who is already on her feet, ready to grab Yifei's face and kiss her. And all that she does. Since she is standing on the bleachers, Yifei is shorter than her (a rare occurrence) and Junhee bumps her nose against Yifei's, whispering, "You look so hot when you play."

Shixun whines, "I can hear you noona!" He gets to his feet and wipes his hands on his jeans. Yifei releases Junhee and flicks Shixun's forehead. The man exclaims, "Whatever was that for!"

Yifei says, tilting her head to the side, "That was for being your usual annoying self."

Shixun pouts and it is sort of endearing, so Junhee ruffles his hair and coos, "Don't be sad Xunxun. Noona will buy you brunch, come on!"

Shixun's frown melts and he smirks at Yifei, "This is why Junhee is my favourite sister. I would exchange you with her _any day_."

Yifei rolls her eyes, wiping the sweat off her eyebrows. She picks up her jacket, the January chill now getting to her. Shixun hops down the bleachers, followed by Junhee. Yifei pulls her girlfriend to her side and throws an arm around Junhee. Yifei leans down, her lips brushing against Junhee's ears, "You spoil him too much, you know."

Junhee grins up at Yifei and Yifei can't help but feel warm at that, even in the middle of winter. Junhee is the loveliest ever, with her soft cheeks and pink lips and dark brown hair. Junhee wraps an arm around Yifei's waist and says, "Oh come on, he's just a kid."

Yifei grumbles, "He's twenty one."

Shixun turns around, having heard the whole conversation and raises his hands, making a V sign and grinning at his sister. Yifei rolls her eyes again while Junhee laughs.

Shixun winds his arm around Junhee's next as they walk towards the food truck selling waffles and Junhee feels even more diminutive between the two tall Wu siblings but their light-hearted bickering over her head makes her smile too.

Some Sunday winter mornings are usually like this, and Junhee wouldn't exchange it for anything.

 

"You know," Junhee huffs, using her shoulder to open the door. "The café on seventeen west thirty-second. I was craving some hodeok."

Yifei chuckles, "I got it. I will be there in twenty minutes or so."

Junhee nods even though she knows Yifei can't see her through the phone. The call ends and Junhee eyes an empty table for two and struts over. She puts her laptop bag on the floor and flops down on the chair. She has managed to finish all her to-dos today. Her interview with Tommy Hilfiger was all written up and will be live soon. The article on her beauty blog is also up. The look for her next makeup tutorial on the new Fenty launch is also now all figured out. Thus, what better way to celebrate than some good ole Korean doughnuts.

She orders that and lavender milk tea as she waits. She has a book out, knowing it will take Yifei some time. Yifei is shooting for Marc Jacob beauty today and Junhee kind of hopes Yifei gets some freebies.

It's closer to half past four when Yifei arrives. Yifei finds her girlfriend immediately. The red parka Junhee wears stands out against the matcha green walls. Yifei is walking up to her when two teenagers show up, blocking her.

They are both Asian, fairly young and the one with the braces asks, "Excuse me, are you Yifei Wu?"

Yifei smiles and nods; she knows what comes next. The girls squeal in happiness and ask to take a selfie with her. Yifei agrees and three shots later, the girls leave the café, grinning wildly. Ever since she did the Fenty summer campaign and the Louis Vuitton lookbook, people recognise her more often.

Yifei looks back at Junhee who is grinning at her, having seen the whole fangirl moment (she is always amused but proud). Yifei walks up to her and they kiss. Junhee tastes like sugar and lavender. Yifei hums, "Lavender tea again?"

Junhee chuckles as Yifei sits down opposite her. Yifei is still wearing the makeup from the shoot and Junhee reaches forward to touch Yifei's cheekbone. She widens her eyes and whistles, "Oh nice highlighter!"

Yifei grins, "You are gonna love the collection when it drops." For Junhee, Yifei moves her head so the light catches the product on her face. Junhee's mouth drops when she watches the shimmer turn from a soft gold to a rose gold. Yifei chuckles, "You already look like you are in love!"

Junhee sighs, all dreamy, "Are you kidding me? I want to be covered in it."

Yifei narrows her eyes and smirks, "Hmm, _that_ would be sexy."

Junhee rolls her eyes and smacks Yifei's hand, even though she can feel her face heating up. Yifei pops a hodeok in her mouth and Junhee shakes her head as she says, "Anyway, I ordered coco for you. The matcha one."

Yifei smiles and pecks Junhee's cheek, then leans back to watch how the light pink suffuses on Junhee's pale skin. Yifei really likes how the cold weather makes Junhee paler, almost porcelain. She enjoys making Junhee blush even more then.

 

Yifei yawns, pressing her forehead into Junhee's nape. They are curled under the electric blanket on their couch watching _Avengers: Infinity War_ for the third time. Vision and Scarlet Witch are fighting off Thanos's henchmen now.

They are both Marvel nerds, so whenever either suggests a movie, it is usually a Marvel one. And since the trailer dropped for the next part a few weeks ago, Junhee wanted to watch _Infinity War_ again.

It is a Saturday and both have no work today. Junhee is a freelance fashion writer and a full-time beauty guru, so her schedule is more flexible than Yifei's, who now finds herself busy with all the holiday and 2019 Spring Summer campaigns. So, this afternoon movie day is welcome— they haven't been able to spend time like this in a long while.

Yifei tightens her hold around Junhee, who sinks further into her embrace as she shoves a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Yifei watches her eat and she smiles, her heart expanding in fondness.

Since Junhee wasn't filming today, her face is bare besides the trillion moisturisers she uses (her dry skin is a menace especially during winters) and lip balm. Her dark chocolate brown hair is uncombed and tied atop her head in a loose bun with wayward strands curling on her nape and around her temples. She is dressed in one of Yifei's sweaters and her own plaid pyjamas. The strap of her pink bra peeks out as the sweater slips down one shoulder (it is a bit big for her but she won't stop swiping stuff from Yifei's side of the wardrobe and Yifei can't complain—those sweater paws give her life).

Yifei noses along the side of Junhee's neck, taking in the minty, earthy scent of her skin. Junhee tilts her head to the side and Yifei kisses her under the ear. Junhee giggles, "I am trying to watch a movie here Fei."

Yifei replies by nipping at Junhee's ear lobe. Junhee turns her head and scoffs, "Focus on the movie please."

Yifei whispers, "Maybe I wanna focus on you."

Junhee bites down on her lips as Yifei's breath fans across her neck. She can feel all the goosebumps down her arms. Small whispers of want skim across her skin as Yifei looks down at her lips, lids hooded and that gaze sultry. Junhee feels the heat slip under her skin, make her want. She has seen this movie before anyway, so she turns around and moves to place herself snug on Yifei's lap. Her thighs cage Yifei's lap and she cups the taller girl's neck, thumbs tracing her sharp, pristine jawline.

Yifei slips her hands under Junhee's sweater as she smirks, "So, who's not focusing on the movie now?"

"This is all your fault."

Junhee brushes her nose against Yifei's as she smiles. Yifei splays her hands on her bare back, a finger tracing her spine, sending keen ripples of want through her body. Yifei's skin is so warm and soft, slowly sliding across her skin, searching, soothing, driving her crazy. Junhee puts her lips on Yifei's, gently, pacing.

Yifei smirks under the kiss and pushes her palms into the divot on Junhee's lower back. Junhee gasps as she gets squished against Yifei's chest, her lips parting, allowing Yifei the opportunity to lick her lower lip before tugging it, nipping it, sucking on it. Junhee likes it, a low growl in her throat as she pushes herself closer, her fingers tangling into Yifei's dark, thick hair.

Junhee is all caramel sweet and salt under Yifei's tongue and all soft and plush in her hands. She moves her hand from Junhee's back to her chest, cupping one breast through the cotton and squeezing it. Junhee hums appreciatively.

They pull back at the sudden sound of an explosion and erupt into giggles at their heated breath, flushed faces and wet lips. Yifei suggests, "Maybe, we should pause the movie?"

Junhee agrees.

 

Yifei crouches on the ground, her nose in the jars as she takes a deep, deep sniff. She hears Junhee join her, her voice filled with amusement as she asks, "Found what you needed?"

Yifei turns her head, craning her head up to frown at Junhee. "What the fuck is the difference between mahogany teakwood and normal teakwood? Why must candles be so damn complicated?"

Junhee giggles, joining her girlfriend on the floor. She takes the two jars of candles from Yifei's hands and takes a deep sniff of both. She hums, "Go for the plain teakwood. I think it suits Arthur better."

Yifei blindly trusts Junhee when it comes to gift shopping, so she straightens up and grabs the teakwood candle. Junhee puts the mahogany teakwood candle back on the lower shelf and gets to her feet too.

Yifei drops the candle in the shopping basket. Junhee winds her arm around Yifei's elbow and says, "So, we got gifts for your agent, your manager and your CEO. Anyone else from your agency?"

Yifei shakes her head. She looks at Junhee with a fond smile. The shorter woman has her glittery pink lips in a pout (she is testing the new Smashbox lip gloss collection) and her hair is down, pinned back by golden hairclips. Junhee is currently in love with this kpop star's look and Yifei never knew Junhee owned that many bobby pins and hairclips. In short, Junhee looks amazing but when does she not?

(It always surprises people when they look at them and learn that the yoga-pant-wearing-sweatshirt-enthusiast is the model while the shorter, more glamorous one is not. But then again, Junhee's legions of fans expect nothing less from the queen of glass skin.)

Junhee parts her lips and gasps, her eyes widening, "Did you get Shixun his Christmas gift yet?"

Yifei grins, sheepishly, "Right. I forgot about that brat."

Junhee shakes her head as she drags Yifei to the cash counter. "You win the Worst Older Sister of the Year award miss Yifei Wu."

Yifei rolls her eyes as Junhee makes plans to head to Tom Ford after this, hoping to get Shixun a cologne preferably. Yifei silently mourns the money about to leave her bank account.

 

 

 

 _Blossom by blossom the spring begins._  
_—_ Algernon Charles Swinburne

Yifei drags this plastic box out that was pushed to the very back in the built-in closet's bottom shelf. She pulls off the lid to rummage through the containers of liquid and bullet lipsticks. She frowns, twisting her body around to face her girlfriend, who is on her knees, dusting the floor beneath her IKEA storage unit. Even though the sight of Junhee's plump bottom in her boy shorts is amazing, Yifei has something to say: "Babe, I am pretty sure these lipsticks in this box have expired."

Junhee doesn't look around as she says, "Oh? What are they?"

Yifei scrunches her face as she looks down. "Uh some Maybellines, a few NYX, bunch of Kylies and I think this one is YSL?"

Junhee finally crawls over to where Yifei has placed herself in her studio. The studio is just their spare bedroom done up to allow Junhee to film her videos and to store all her makeup and PR packages. Every April, Yifei and Junhee clean out their modest Crown Heights apartment. Clothes, makeup, magazines and other miscellaneous items all find their way to either donation bins or the recycle bin.

Junhee peers over Yifei's shoulder and says, "Ah, these are old." She picks up one of the NYX liquid lipstick in this vibrant shade of lilac that Yifei knows Junhee would never wear. She twiddles it between her fingers and says, "Yup, these are all at least three years old."

"Off to the trash then," Yifei nods towards the two cardboard boxes labeled "Donation" and "Trash". Junhee affirms and Yifei upends the whole container into the trash.

They spend almost the whole day in the studio, combing through every item. The old ones get in the trash pile while some of the fresher, less-used and unopened ones go in the donation pile. Once the segregation is done, both Yifei and Junhee grab their ninety per cent alcohol in spray bottles and disinfect the opened makeup to be given away.

By the time they are done, the sun is setting over New York City. They both agree to drag the boxes outside tomorrow, their necks and backs aching. They flop down on the couch and Yifei leans into Junhee, groaning as her back complains.

Junhee laughs even though she isn't faring any better. This is why she hates cleaning out her studio even though it is always the last on their list. She throws an arm around Yifei's shoulder and presses her lips to Yifei's temple. She mutters, "Let's go out for dinner? Jerk chicken from The Food Sermon?"

"Spicy pineapple margaritas before that?" Yifei asks as she grins up at Junhee.

Junhee narrows her eyes, smirking, "That, that is a great idea."

Thus, sometime later, Junhee puts on a floral off-shoulder top and white pants while Yifei keeps it casual in a striped t-shirt dress as they head out in the cool April evening. Junhee doesn't forget the highlighter on her collarbones and even creates the perfect messy bun for Yifei. Linking their arms, they step out of their apartment. Some spring nights are all about impromptu dates.

 

Yifei leans on the kitchen counter as she watches Junhee crack an egg. The shells of two more eggs surround the large mixing bowl. Junhee is making those chocolate chip cupcakes Yifei loves to death. The spring/summer campaigns are done for this year, so Yifei can take it easy and go off her diet for some time. She will be back on the runway as soon as the fashion weeks begin, but for now, she wants those chocolate chip cupcakes.

Junhee is mixing in the sour cream now as she says, “So, I heard Arthur say he wants you to try out for the Victoria’s Secret show this year.”

Yifei scoffs, pushing herself to her feat. “I don’t want to. Like, I am old and I don’t have the body for it.”

Junhee ceases her actions and frowns up at her girlfriend. “Okay, one, twenty-eight is not old—fuck the fashion industry and ageism—and two, what do you even mean by ‘I don’t have the body for it’? Have you seen yourself? You are like eighty percent legs! And you have sexy arms! And a sexy torso too!”

Yifei chuckles though she feels her face warming up at the compliments. She shakes her head, “But Jun,” she puts her hands on her waist and pout, “I don’t even have curves.” Unlike Junhee, who is eighty percent curves, Yifei has a more lean build and she is thus, preferred mostly by brands that aren’t too feminine. Junhee disagrees strongly and grumbles about standards all the time, but Yifei cannot complain. She knows bodycons look stupid on her but then again watching Junhee drool over her last Celine shoot was fun (they put her in a tuxedo sans a shirt and Junhee had that as her wallpaper for _months_ ).

Junhee huffs as she walks around the counter. She puts her hands over Yifei’s and rises to her toes. She smiles, “So? You are still sexy as hell.”

Yifei grins, “Thank you.” She lightly presses her lips against Junhee’s and hums, “I love you.”

Junhee mumbles, “And I love you.”

The kiss deepens as Yifei slides her arms around Junhee’s waist. The cotton of her t-shirt is soft against her palms as she pushes the shorter closer. Yifei helps Junhee up on the counter and as the cold marble of it touches the back of her thighs, Junhee giggles, “Fei! I have a cake to bake!”

Yifei smiles; her hands now inching up Junhee’s thighs. She squeezes the supple skin under her palm and appreciates the way Junhee lightly shivers. Yifei says, “Maybe, that can wait. I’d rather eat _you._ ”

 

The best part about living in Brooklyn is definitely the Brooklyn Botanic Gardens, which, at this time of the year is gorgeous. The cherry blossoms are in bloom and the sun is out and Yifei refuses to stay indoors. Plus, Junhee looks so cute in her white t-shirt and denim skirt. She has her hair up in a ponytail and the loose strands dance with the light wind as they sit down under a cherry tree.

Junhee looks up, her smile achingly soft and sweet as she watches the petals fall. One lands on her nose and she scrunches it, giggling. Yifei feels her heart do some complex aerobics in her chest at the sound, like soft music, and the smile is drenched in sunlight. She picks the petal off and replaces it with a peck. Junhee giggles again, and Yifei just sighs, “Why must you be so cute?”

Junhee grins, leaning closer. A petal has landed on Yifei’s head too and she brushes it off. Yifei stretches her legs in the grass and leans back against the bark. Junhee hums as she picks another petal off Yifei’s shoulder. Yifei is dressed in white crocheted top and high-waist black shorts, totally pulling off that off-duty model look, Junhee is convinced. Junhee smirks, “Remember the last time you stretched your legs in public and a kid tripped over them?”

Yifei groans at that memory and quickly folds her legs. She pulls her knees to her chest and groans, “The curse of being six feet.”

Junhee laughs, throwing her head back, “God, it was hilarious! The father was stumped, the kid was shook and you looked like you were about to cry!”

Yifei puts her head on her knee and grimaces, “And you, you just stood there laughing!”

Junhee just laughs harder. “It was hilarious!”

Yifei groans again, hiding her face at that memory. She feels Junhee’s finger caressing her neck and her lips on her bare neck. Junhee mumbles against her skin, “There, there, my big friendly, super-hot giant, I would still love you no matter how many tiny people trip over your legs.”

Yifei turns her head, only to scowl at Junhee, her eyes narrowed and judging. Junhee erupts into giggles all over again.

 

Yifei is in the kitchen, humming to the song on the radio she has playing on her smartphone. Junhee is watching her from her seat at the big window in the living room, her cup of midmorning coffee in her hand. It is a slow day today; it is raining outside, just a light drizzle, a typical spring thing.

She likes this little nook by the window: she likes the arched frame and the cheerful teal colour. Even though most of the house is subdued and neutral, both Yifei and Junhee agreed on this pop of colour in their living room. Junhee sips on her coffee as she leans back into the cushions, turning her gaze from the outside to her girlfriend again.

Yifei is now trying to maneuver her little herb garden into the rain. She usually does keep the tray of pots by the window so they get enough sunlight, but she wants to take advantage of the rain and is trying to push the tray on the window sill. Junhee knows Yifei loves her little pots of mint, oregano, rosemary, thyme and basil. Junhee knows Yifei had a whole garden to herself when she was growing up in Canada, so she had replaced that with a window sill herb garden. A small price to pay to live in New York, Yifei would say.

Junhee unfurls her legs and gulps down the last bits of her coffee. She saunters into the kitchen and picks up Yifei’s phone. As the new song starts, Junhee smiles. She raises the volume and starts swinging her hips, mouthing along to the lyrics, “All the leaves are brown, all the leaves are brown.”

Yifei turns her head and laughs when she sees Junhee shimmying her hips. “Isn’t it that song from that movie?”

Junhee nods, “Yep.” She extends her hands towards Yifei and chuckles, “Come on, you be Faye Wong and I will be Tony Leung.”

Yifei takes Junhee’s hands and grins, “Wait, why am I Faye Wong?”

Junhee lets Yifei twirl her before she says, “Um, you are both cute tall women?”

“And you are a good-looking man?”

“Hey, well, Tony was hot once upon a time…”

Yifei raises her eyebrows, “Excuse me, he is still very handsome!”

Junhee giggles, “Right, sorry!” She slips out of Yifei’s arms and circles around her, singing, “California dreamin’, California dreamin’, on such a winter’s day!”

The song ends and Junhee pants, her eyes gleaming, “You know what, I should do a _In The Mood For Love_ themed look!”

Yifei crosses her arms and narrows her eyes, tilting her head to the side as she acts like she is thinking deeply about it. “Hmm, a Maggie Cheung? Maybe, maybe that can work.”

Junhee juts her lower lip out and swats Yifei’s forearm, “Just you wait, young lady, you, yes _you_ will be helping with my hair.”

“Ugh, I don’t want to be seen on your channel again! The last time I did your makeup and I got trolled by everyone!”

Junhee giggles and steps closer to wind her arms around Yifei’s neck. “Well, you mistook a cream bronzer for a cream blush. Total rookie mistake.”

Yifei sighs; she wraps her arms around Junhee’s waist and says, “Okay, fine. As long as I don’t need to touch any makeup, I am cool.”

“Yes!” Junhee laughs and Yifei chuckles along. Yifei knows there is not a single bone in her body that can ever refuse Junhee anything.

 

 

 

_Cause a little bit of summer is what the whole year is all about._

-John Mayer

It is a little stolen away weekend this month. Yifei was ecstatic when they both found the time to accept Arthur’s invitation to a quick trip to his summerhouse in Hampton. It was the man’s sixth wedding anniversary and it is now a weekend celebration. Junhee was excited to leave New York for a while; it is summer, who wants to only stay in the city all the time?

Arthur and his husband’s house is massive and beautiful. They have their own room, where right now, Yifei is still lying on her bed, contemplating getting up while Junhee is in the bathroom, getting ready for the luncheon, which would be by the pool and Jim—the husband—has said swimsuits are a must. Funny how Yifei was all excited but now that she is actually here, she wishes to just nap.

Junhee exits the bathroom with her hair piled in a high ponytail and in a black two piece with roses printed on it. The colour and the cut of the halter top and the high waist bottoms contrasts amazingly with her fair skin and petite frame. Yifei smiles, “You look nice.”

Junhee grins back and picks up the white shrug she is going to wear over her bikini. She pokes Yifei’s thigh and says, “Thank you but you need to get ready. Go on!”

Yifei grumbles but she rolls out of the bed. She grabs the red striped one piece and her denim shorts. She wants to nap the whole afternoon away if left to her own devices. But she is pretty sure if Junhee fails, Arthur and Jim will come knocking next. Why are some people so energetic during really hot days?

After some minutes, they finally make their way downstairs and Jim calls them over to the bar where they are handed two glasses of rosé. Arthur is by the barbecue, already grilling all sorts of meat and vegetables. There are some people in the pool already and some colleagues wave at Yifei and Junhee to come join them. Some of the models working for the agency fawn over Junhee all the time since most are fans and Junhee likes hanging out with them whenever she accompanies Yifei to parties or weekend getaways like this.

Junhee takes off her shrug and Yifei’s gaze, as expected, zooms down at her back and legs. Junhee doesn’t often wear bikinis, but whenever she does, Yifei thinks how she can give any reputed model a run for their money. The way the material clings to the curve of her butt and hugs it is entrancing and Junhee hums, “Stop staring at my butt, Fei.” Yifei feels her face heating up at getting caught and looks away immediately.

Junhee gets into the pool and Julia, a popular face model, jumps into hug Junhee. Yifei just chooses to sit on a pool chair and sip her drink. Someone joins her by the next chair and she looks up to find Jessica Jung waving at her, “Hey there, I almost thought I wouldn’t see you this weekend.”

The creative director of Blanc and Eclare is among the very first people who took a leap of faith in Yifei and gave her some of her first jobs. Additionally, Jessica also sort of mentored her, so they remained friends even if Yifei doesn’t shoot much for B&E. Yifei grins, “Junhee would have killed me in my sleep if I had refused!”

Jessica laughs, “Sounds about right! So, how are you doing nowadays?”

They chat for some time till Jessica gets a call and excuses herself. At the same time, someone shrieks and Yifei turns her head towards the pool to find Junhee and a couple of others now engaged in a water fight. Junhee gets thoroughly drenched when Julia sends a huge wave of water at her. Junhee splutters, looking aghast at the model and Yifei just erupts into laughter.

Julia crawls out of the water and grabs Yifei by her hand, pulling her up and dragging her to the pool. Yifei resists but she goes along and lets Julia push her into the water. The cool water feels refreshing on her skin and when her head breaks through the water’s surface, she takes a deep breath and laughs. She feels arms wrapping around her back and she opens her eyes to find Junhee grinning up at her, “Stop being a grumpy cat and have some fun, okay?”

Yifei nods, and soon, an impromptu game of water volleyball breaks out and more people join them, even Jessica and Jim. Yifei and Junhee end up on opposite teams and it is all good fun with Junhee’s team losing but then someone loses control of the ball and it hits Junhee on her head. Yifei immediately waddles over to her and with Julia’s help, they take her out of the water and towards the changing rooms. Yifei gently coaxes Junhee down on a bench while Julia rushes out to grab some ice. Both women fuss around Junhee till she waves her hands, “Stop! I am okay!”

Julia huffs but she is called by someone, so she leaves. Yifei sits down beside Junhee and touches the bump on her forehead, near her hairline. Junhee winces a little and Yifei murmurs an apology as she snatches her hand away and presses the ice bag back on Junhee’s head instead. Junhee says, “I am fine, I swear.”

Yifei pouts, “It wasn’t fun from where I saw it.”

Junhee smiles, “Don’t worry, I really am okay. It does hurt but I don’t feel too dizzy or anything.”

“What if you get a concussion?”

Junhee rolls her eyes. “It wasn’t that serious Fei.”

Yifei pouts again and leans forward, gently pressing her lips against Junhee’s. “Still, let me take you back to our room, please?”

Junhee presses back into the kiss, kind of liking all the attention. She wonders how far she can take advantage of this Yifei, who is all soft and concerned and would do anything for her. She is aware of the power of her puppy eyes and pout on Yifei and from time to time, does take full advantage of that. So, she wraps her arms around Yifei’s shoulders and pulls her in for a proper kiss.

Yifei is taken aback by the kiss but Junhee tilts her head to the side and licks along the line of her lips and it is almost a reflex at this point to part her lips and let the kiss deepen. Tongues tangle and hands can’t find enough purchase on the slippery material of their swimsuits but Junhee solves that by rising on her knees and shifting to straddle Yifei. She plants kisses down Yifei’s neck, nipping at her collarbones as she cups her breast. Yifei suddenly gasps and breaks the kiss, her head turning to glance at the wide open door. “Junhee! Not here!”

Junhee rolls her eyes once again before grinning down at Yifei and glancing at her lips and the faint marks on her neck, “Okay then. Let’s take this to the bedroom, mm? Please? I need some _extra_ love and care right now, you know?”

Well, how can Yifei say no to that?

 

It is warm, too warm. Junhee read the temperature might hit the forties tomorrow and that is definitely not good news. The air conditioner is off since Yifei doesn’t like sleeping with it running all night and Junhee is wide awake, sweating buckets as they lie on the bed. It is so hot that they are not even cuddling. Junhee is curled into a ball at the opposite end of the bed while Yifei is on the other end. The windows are open and the fan is on but Junhee can’t find any peace.

She rolls off the bed and decides to grab something cool to drink. She remembers buying a bottle of peach iced tea a day ago that she didn’t crack open yet. As she pads into the kitchen, she hears shuffling and soon finds Yifei leaning against the bedroom door, scratching her nape. “Jun? Can’t sleep?”

Junhee groans as she opens the refrigerator door. She finds the iced tea and rolls the cool glass bottle on the back of her neck, whining, “So hot Fei.”

Yifei laughs, rubbing her eyes. She grabs the bottle cap opener from a drawer and hands it to Junhee. She takes a peak at the little lime green clock on the counter and says, “Hey, I have an idea. Don’t open that bottle yet.”  

Junhee, about to open the bottle, pauses and frowns at Yifei, “What, why?”

“Let’s go out for ice cream.” When Junhee sends her an incredulous glare, Yifei explains, “What? It is only ten and that popsicle store like remains open till one. Plus, some fresh air may be good for you.”

Junhee looks down at her faded tank top and ratty shorts and scowls, “Well, I am not going out looking like this.”

Yifei rolls her eyes and grins, “I am sure we are not going to run into any of your subscribers at this hour.”

Junhee isn’t convinced but she doesn’t take a long time either to get out of her night clothes and into denim shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Yifei doesn’t even bother with changing or putting a bra underneath. They grab their wallets and keys and head out into the New York summer night.

There is a gentle zephyr and it caresses their heated skin, cooling them down enough to lace their hands together. The shop isn’t too far and it only takes them under ten minutes to get there. It is obviously still open and a few people—probably like them—are inside enjoying some sweet, cold treats.

The shop has a retro 1950s vibe with the pink checkered floors, long counters and bar stools that look into the quiet streets. Junhee orders a strawberry champagne popsicle for herself and a blood orange creamsicle for Yifei. The man behind the counters hands her the popsicle sticks and Junhee returns to Yifei, who is yawning. Junhee’s heart twists a bit in guilt; she probably woke Yifei up and now here they are when both of them should be sleeping.

Yifei takes the popsicle and plops the whole thing inside her mouth. Junhee smiles and kisses the bulge in Yifei’s cheek. Yifei blinks at her as she hums, her eyebrows rising in question even if a smile plays at the corner of her lips—her very chapped lips, Junhee notes with some disdain. Perhaps Yifei gets it as she gently bumps her shoulder to Junhee’s. Junhee shakes her head, says nothing, and doesn’t really need to, not when Yifei is concerned. She is lucky, oh-so lucky to be in love with the woman who understands her even when she says nothing at all.

 

“Jun!” Yifei gasps but it is lost under the dull rumble of the bass and the loud roar of her heart. Her head swims when Junhee pushes her towards the door and crowds her. She drank a bit too much perhaps—kind of lost count after the fourth mojito. Junhee wasn’t doing any better either, having downed some uncountable number of vodka shots. Conclusion: they are both drunk and so damn _hot_.

It is a friend’s house party, and in all honesty, perhaps they shouldn’t invade her bathroom to make out but god damn did Yifei look _delicious_ in her tight little black dress. Junhee couldn’t be blamed, not at all, okay? All those exposed inches of golden skin and her pretty red mouth. Junhee supposes they could wait till they go home, but why wait?

Junhee didn’t think Yifei would listen to her and wear the dress. It is dangerously low-cut with a bustier front and the fit is all-over snug, with the sort of sheer top, only the breasts covered by a thicker material and it has built-in support. The straps are thin and the length is short, so when Yifei put on her stilettos, Junhee was mentally salivating. Sometimes, with the yoga pants and huge t-shirts, it is so easy for her to forget that Yifei is a model—a very sexy and good one at that.

Junhee didn’t look too bad herself; she chose this full-sleeved, polka dot, ruffled red wrap dress that looked good, but nowhere near the level of hot of one Yifei Wu. They had mingled, nibbled at the finger food, drank the alcohol, danced with all their friends and all Junhee could think throughout was how much she wanted to take that dress of Yifei and _now._

Thus, after some hours, she drags Yifei to the nearest bathroom, locks the door, pushes her on it and shuts her up by kissing her. It is rough, open-mouthed and Yifei tastes like lime and sugar. Junhee winds her hand in Yifei’s loose, long hair and tilts her head to the side, so she can kiss her girlfriend better. Her other hand slips under the hem of Yifei’s dress and it is such a tight fit that Junhee can’t almost push it up by one hand.

However, just as Junhee is about to shove both her hands under her girlfriend’s dress, someone knocks on the door. They break from the kiss and Junhee shouts, “What?”

“I gotta pee for fuck’s sake!” a man shouts back.

Yifei licks her lips and chuckles. She runs a hand through her hair and also fixes Junhee’s hair. She smirks, “I did think the dress would have such an effect on you.”

Junhee groans, “I knew, I knew you did it on purpose, you vixen.”

Yifei just winks in response. But with Junhee’s dark, heavy gaze on her, Yifei knows their night has just started.

 

Dinner was done, the dishes were washed and they are in the bedroom scrolling through their phones. Junhee is leaning back on the pillow looking for inspiration on Pinterest while Yifei is grinning at memes on Twitter, her head on Junhee’s stomach. Suddenly, Junhee says, “Hey, Yifei, how do you think I will look with short hair?”

Yifei turns her head to look at Junhee, who is pouting at something on her screen. Yifei hums, “But you love your long hair.”

“Yeah, I do but I haven’t changed my look for like three years.”

Yifei smiles, “Babe, you would look good in anything.”

Junhee cups her cheeks and complains, “But my chubby cheeks! Will I ever look good in a bob like Charlize Thereon?”

Yifei laughs as she raises herself on her elbow. She pokes said cheek and says, “Jun, I mean it when I say you would look great in anything.” Junhee doesn’t look very convinced, so Yifei adds, “But hey, if you can’t cut your hair, you can always colour it. Remember the time you went blonde? You looked so fucking hot, especially when you wore that leather jacket.”

Junhee giggles and leans forward to kiss Yifei’s nose. “That’s not an awful idea.” She picks her phone up and says, “What colour then?”

They spend the night looking at hair colour ideas instead. Yifei thinks Junhee will be able to rock anything, even rainbow hair but Junhee just shakes her head at that.

 

 

 

_If a year was tucked inside of a clock, then autumn would be the magic hour._

—Victoria Erickson

Summer leaves, a bit grudgingly this year maybe. The skies turn bluer, the air cold and the very world smells like apples and cinnamons. There is some sort of lightness in the wind; the sun is benevolent, golden. It also means that Junhee will start swapping clothes from Yifei’s side of the walk-in closet.

Junhee thrives during warmer months. Her collection of skirts and dresses and shorts are her pride and joy and she waits every year to bust them out and play dress up to her heart’s content. That doesn’t mean that she lacks winter-wear but to her, Yifei’s winter-wear is better, always, ever since their freshman year of college.

At first, it was the high school basketball team jacket. Then, it was the scarves, then the beanies. Soon, it moved on to socks and sweaters. Now, almost a decade later, Junhee is still the same, and Yifei? She is still the same too—watching Junhee parade around in her clothes, her diminutive size drowning in her slightly larger clothes. It is adorable, it always was too adorable. Yifei never quite found the reason to ask her to stop.

If Junhee is shooting a video, it is in Yifei’s sweatshirt. If they are out on a date, it is most probably Yifei’s sweater. If they are out for grocery shopping, it is Yifei’s beret on Junhee’s head. If they are just lazing at home, it is Yifei’s bat-printed Halloween socks on Junhee’s feet that rest on her thighs.

Yifei will never tell Junhee a word about it. She never has in these ten autumns they have shared, and she probably never will in the many tens they may share next.

 

Yifei had been gone for the week for a show in Italy, so Junhee decided that was the best time to get that appointment. Even though they never reached a conclusion that summer night, Junhee had already made up her mind.

So, today, as she heads for the airport to pick Yifei up, she puts her freshly dyed red hair in a bun and then tucks it, and every last stray hair, under a skull cap. Yifei will wonder what is with the cap but Junhee wanted to surprise her.

She is pacing at the arrivals an hour later and then, as the clock tells her it has been fifteen minutes, Yifei walks out of the gates. She is dressed in a Prada camel jacket and just a t-shirt and jeans but even without the makeup and glamour, Yifei takes Junhee’s breath away. Yifei rushes up to her as soon as she spots her and Junhee is smothered and squeezed so hard, she can’t almost breathe. But she doesn’t complain, just laughs, “It was only a week!”

“I hate, hate being away from you and you know that,” Yifei grumbles; she means it, she does hate being away from Junhee for even more than a day. Every city she goes to doesn’t feel fun enough without the love of her life by her side. She pulls back and taps the top of Junhee’s head. “What is with this ugly cup though?”

“Uh, well,” Junhee chuckles, nervous, and then she pulls the cap off. She hears Yifei gasp as she says, “Surprise?”

Yifei _is_ surprised but not unpleasantly. The red is a bright apple red and it contrasts so nicely against Junhee’s complexion that it renders Yifei speechless for a minute. Junhee, however, misunderstands the silence and she pouts, “You hate it, don’t you?”

Yifei shakes her head, breaking out from her trance and grins, “Babe, no, not at all. You look _amazing._ ”

Junhee’s cheeks darken as her gaze drops. “Really? I have never gone this red before…”

Yifei cups Junhee’s cheeks and lifts her face up. “Jun, I can’t possibly explain how sexy this shade is on you.”

The blush deepens on Junhee’s cheeks as she swats Yifei’s hand, “Oh shut. Just, let’s go home and you can kiss me senseless.”

Yifei groans, “Please, yes to that.” She grabs her trolley bag and touches a strand brushing against Junhee’s neck. She smiles, “Really Jun, you look so beautiful. Your fans won’t know what hit them.”

Junhee rolls her eyes but winds her arm around Yifei’s free one and rises on her toes to kiss Yifei’s cheek. “Welcome back home, _baobei._ ”

Yifei’s heart stutters a little in her chest when Junhee’s uses her mother tongue. She smiles down at Junhee, who is smiling back at her. The toothy grin, the beautiful brown eyes and the new hair—oh, Yifei is _home_.

 

Fall, autumn, the season of in-betweens—however it is, Yifei does enjoy it. And she doesn’t just enjoy it because of new collections to shoot, Halloween or pumpkin spice everything. She also loves it because of the way the world looks. Everything is yellow and red and orange, like the world is burning, smoldering before everything cools down and turns white and blue.

This autumn morning, however, is ruined when someone knocks on the door to their apartment. Yifei was sipping her tea and smiling at the view from the kitchen window when the loud knocks disrupt her contemplations. Junhee opens it to find their neighbor looking distressed and stuttering incoherently. Junhee pulls the middle-aged woman inside and makes her sit down, letting her take a deep, deep breath. Slowly, the woman explains.

Her cat has been missing for a whole day now and both Yifei and Junhee are shocked. They know the cat—it is a sleek Bengal with striking green eyes. Usually, the cat is well-behaved and never says no to pets when Yifei or Junhee find her on their fire escape sunning herself. Yifei immediately takes to the fire escape and the three women climb it up to the terrace. The woman calls for her and it is Yifei who hears the soft mewls.

They follow the sound to a small crate pushed against a wall, hidden behind an old sofa. They soon find that the cat had given birth and she was currently nursing four little kittens. The woman cries in relief and even the cat seems pacified to see her owner. With Junhee and Yifei’s help, they bring the cat and the whole litter back to the woman’s home.

Junhee finds an old cardboard PR package and the woman makes a nest for the cat to lie with her babies. They all coo at the little furry creatures. Their eyes haven’t opened yet and they are making small, mewling noises that melt Yifei’s heart. And unbeknownst to Yifei, it also melts Junhee’s heart, who never thought herself to be much of a cat person.

A couple of weeks pass and Yifei has been over to their neighbor’s every now and then. She even helped to take the whole feline family to the vet. The woman was thinking of giving up three of the kittens up for adoption, simply because the apartment rules do not allow more than two pets each unit.

Yifei is heartbroken but she really wants to keep at least one for herself. One of the male kittens has stolen her heart especially. This kitten has really small spots on his back with dark stripes on his tail and every time Yifei visits, he would be the loudest in greeting her. Yifei doesn’t know Junhee’s stance on a pet though she knows Junhee loves dogs more. Yifei is aware not every dog person can be a cat person, so she is not even sure how to start about that conversation.

However, Yifei’s visits to the kittens haven’t been unnoticed by Junhee. So, one evening as Yifei returns from work, she pulls Yifei down on their sofa and asks, “Yifei, is there something you want to ask me?”

Yifei’s eyes widens as her heart thumps a bit erratically in her chest. She is wondering if she did something stupid recently but can’t think of a thing. She fumbles, “Uh, what?”

Junhee giggles, “Fei, I know you have fallen in love with a kitten. I am asking if you want to ask me if we can keep one.”

Yifei’s eyes widen some more as she inhales deeply. She grabs Junhee’s wrists and her voice shakes a little as she says, “Are you sure? Really? I can keep one? I can bring Kris home?”

Junhee scoffs, “Kris? You even named him?”

Yifei nods, smiling so wide that her gums are on display, “He seemed like a Kris.”

Junhee laughs, “Okay, okay, we can bring Kris home.”

Yifei squeals and jumps on Junhee, kissing every inch of her face as Junhee dissolves into shrill laughter. Yifei just keeps saying, “I love you, I love you, I love you!”

A few days later, Kris comes home, in a shiny, new designer collar around his neck of course, and Junhee doesn’t wait too long to introduce Kris to her subscribers as well.

 

The winds are getting colder and on days when none of them have much of a schedule, waking up is _hard._ The urge to lie under blankets and share warmth is nice, so very nice. It is nicer when Yifei is the big spoon and her hand dips under Junhee’s shorts, her fingers pressing inside her, rubbing her slowly, steadily till she is shaking and begging for more. But Junhee holds back; she knows morning sex is not about rushing things and definitely not about begging even if she is going crazy. So, she clamps her teeth down on her lip and moans, “ _Fei._ ”

Yifei nips at the sensitive spot under Junhee’s ear and sucks a mark. Junhee groans again, “Oh Fei, _oh._ ” Her head knocks back on Yifei’s shoulder and she turns her head, seeking those lips she loves so much. Yifei understands and captures her lips in a kiss, all sweet and hot and slow.

Junhee comes, slowly too. Her orgasm hits her all unhurried and drawn out. Her body burns and aches, her nipples still perked up. Yifei moves her hand up her body and everywhere her fingers touch, Junhee whimpers at how she yearns for _more, more, more._ Yifei cups one breast and rolls a hardened nub between her thumb and forefinger, growling into Junhee’s ear, “Love you Jun, love your body babe, you are so, so pretty like this.”

The blanket is then thrown off their bodies and Junhee doesn’t wait to get Yifei’s shirt off and get her mouth on every inch of Yifei’s body. Junhee will take her own sweet time and Yifei won’t complain either.

Sometimes, some fall mornings are all about slow un-doings and hot kisses peppered across smooth, soft skin. Junhee won’t have it any other way—neither would Yifei.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to darkmochecoffee for making me obsessed with a female Junmyeon with long red hair


End file.
